swtcfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Drek Brekle
=General Information= History Early Years Drek was born together with his brother Deks. As part of the warrior culture the twins where expected to become skilled warriors and rise to the top by their social environment. Drek however, showed a lesser interest in fighting then his brother, while Drek was studying books, his brother was fighting and training with his father. Drek preferred to spent time in the local library researching the planets history. Just before the age of 10, Drek was ordered by his parents to join a competition that was being held by their own house. Drek didn't feel much for the contest, but because of the stature of his family he entered the tournament. The first couple of fights went easy for Drek, showing the inherit skills of his parents. But when he came before his brother in the final fight, Drek got beaten. He lost the battle pure on lack of training and he didn't bother it. This upset his parents so much that they decided to sent Drek away to a private school far from the cities on Thosa. Finding a calling The school where Drek was now, wasn't the sort of school that was to be expected from the draethos. It was a school for draethos who where scholars and scientists. Drek felt at home here, as he could do the thing he loved. He could research all the books and history he wanted and not been teased for it. After 5 years of studying, Drek promoted at the school to scholar of the Force. Drek had only one passion there, and that was studying all known information about the force. Be it light, Neutral or Dark, Drek studied all. To be found by a master On his 18th birthday, Drek's family came to the school to see what had become of the dark spot off the family. They found out that Drek however, wasn't there anymore. He had taken off to find the Jedi, and would probably never return to Thosa. Drek had taken a route to the core worlds, with a ship that had barely the stability to fly at hyper 1. Once he arrived at Coruscant, he heard that the Jedi where no longer existing, they had vanished and left no trace. As Rek knew, he couldn't just find them or talk to them, when they were no more. So he set on to study the last remaining documents he could find in the damaged and nearly destroyed Temple. When he went there however, he found an older grey man. The grey man, said he was guarding the temple, and Rek thought the man was joking. After a few days, talking to the man he noticed the interest the man had in the temple and it's documents. Rek also had the same interest, and he therefore asked the man if they could share their information on the force. The old man was glad to do it and started endlessly talking about the Jedi, Sith and Grey. He allowed Rek to see glimpses of the truth and what he wanted from him. Rek didn't notice it until the day the man was about to leave, The man he was talking to was once a Jedi and was one with a fast knowledge of it as well. To train, when the master rebuilds The old Jedi, gave Rek a choice: Learn underneath him as an apprentice, or to stay at the temple and hope to find anything worth studying. Rek was shocked by the offer, but knew he was where he had intended to go. To be offered a training of knowledge, or to be left alone was a easy choice. Rek accepted the offer, and became the apprentice of Wayd Lortar. When all the Jedi gathered, Rek found out that the man he called a master, wasn't only a master, but a Historian who held a Council position in the old order. By re-establishing the order his master became a senior council member, and one of three to make the decisions in the order. His master with several others became the new council and became the new voice of the Lightside. Now known as the Justifi. =Training in the Force= Masters Drek Brekle is trained by the Justifi Historian Wayd Lortar. Apprentices Categorie:The Justifi Order Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Force User